


Always The Good Girls

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>078 Where? (and for hp_humpdrabbles: Sex in the Restricted Section)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always The Good Girls

Her heart thumped as she drew the bolt across, metal scrapping painfully loudly in the silence. She took a deep breath and slid through the caged door, into the restricted section. It was necessary; it was just research but breaking the rules still made her tense, slightly scared of the thrill it gave her.

Her eyes scanned the spines of the books, she could feel the blood rush in her head and her skin tingle. She was being watched. She risked a glance over her shoulder, reassured when there was nobody there. She wished she’d borrowed Harry’s cloak or at the very least had hindsight to wear something more than her nightdress.

She reached up for a book, nearly screaming when someone grabbed her wrist.

"Well, well...if it isn’t Granger. What would you be doing out of bed at this time?" Draco pulled her round to face him, trapping her against the bookcase.

"I..." Hermione cursed herself for being scared, it was only Malfoy.

"I should have guessed. Who else would break into a library. In fact, I’m glad it’s you"

"Shove it, Malfoy. Wait, what?" she backtracked, noticing his hand was still on her wrist and that he was still pressed against her.

"I find that it’s the good girls that enjoy misbehaving the most" He leant in to whisper. "And here you are, shivering in your nighty, almost begging to caught" His other hand brushed against her breast and surprising herself, she let it. "Stop me if I’m wrong"

She desperately wanted to disagree but that shiver of pleasure she’d get from breaking the rules crept back into her. "And what’s in it for you?"

"It’s a very nice nightdress" He slid it up at one side, waiting for her to protest but she didn’t. Her hands reached up to his face, pulling him down to her height and kissing him.

He slid up the rest of the nightdress, stroking her through white cotton underwear. Always the good girls, he smiled to himself as she moaned into his mouth. The modest knickers fell to the floor replaced by his warm hand, a finger sliding inside her, teasing her until she was practically begging. He finally relented, lifting her to sit on the ledge of the bookcase, her legs dangling off the edge.

His hands tightened on her thighs, nearly pulling her from her perch, so she was perfectly positioned. Her hands gripped the wood as he thrust inside her, the bookcase creaking under the movement. Hermione’s fingers slid under his shirt, desperate to get to skin.

Something fell through her line of vision, distracting her.

"That was a book" She breathed, not entirely sure what she was saying.

"So it was" He pushed her back against the spines of the books so a few more fell. "There goes some more"

She barely heard him, pleasure surging through her body, a million times more than the thrill she’d gotten breaking in. Draco came as she tensed around him, her tight grip keeping him upright.

After a few minutes of simply breathing, he lifted her back down to the floor.

"I might just have to wander around the castle at night more often" Hermione smirked, collecting her underwear off the floor.


End file.
